User blog:Piggypowa/My Dreams
Chapter 1 Sophie? How are you today? a booming voice asked startling her awake. "What.. What time is it? and who just said something?" she asked her dark room groggily Sophie its me. Are you awake? the voice boomed again with little recognition. "F...Fitz?" she said out loud "I mean," Fitz is that you? If so why are you waking me up from my most peaceful sleep in awhile? she said Oh..I..Um...''He stammered ''I need to talk to you he said after awhile. Umm....okay? Can we do this in the morning? she asked as her sleep tried to take over. I'm actually already here. he said sheepishly I'm sitting under Calla's tree he added over her growl of frustration. Fine. Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be right out. Oh and prepare your ears for a lot of screaming. she said as she got up and headed to her closet. Yep, I kinda figured. he said letting his mind go silent as she put on a red tunic thinking well if I'm going to see Fitz might as well give him something to look at. Then put on her favorite pair of black pants, her boots, and her gloves. She started to head towards the door, but remembered that Sandor was out there right now to prevent her from doing something like this. "Ugh, I might as well use the door because he'll find out one way or another." she groaned as she walked to the door reaching for the doorknob, but before she could open it Sandor slammed it open. "And where is it you think your going" he growled and it came out more like a squeak. "If you must know. I'm going to see Calla." she answered fake sniffling. "Oh well in that case..." he said moving so she could walk down the stairs closing the door once she was out moving to follow. "Umm actually can I go see Calla alone please." she holding back tears even though she was just going to see Fitz it still broke her heart when she talked about Calla. "I guess, but if anything suspicious should happen Miss Foster scream and I'll be there." Sandor said as she walked out the front door nodding in agreement. Okay Fitz I'm outside DO.NOT.COME.TO.ME. I'll go to you she said as she walked to Calla's tree. Okay. he replied as she came into his view. When she saw him her heart started to flutter and she couldn't help, but smile. He smiled back at her that movie star smile of his sending her heart into overdrive. "Okay what did you want to tell me?" she asked not even trying to be angry anymore. "Oh yeah that I...umm brought you a present." he said pulling out a small silver box. He handed it to her nervously "If you don't like them please keep this between us" he said as she opened it and looked inside. "Fitz I don't know what to say." she said as she pulled out the two crush cuffs. "Do you like them?" he asked avoiding her eyes "No..." she said as his face fell with embarrassment "I love them. Almost as much as I've loved you." his face lit up with excitement as he pulled her into an embrace. "But I do have one question, when did you get them?" she asked looking up at his face as his she flushed. "I knew you would ask that so here I go... I ordered them the day you and Dex were kidnapped and I never gave them to you before now because I didn't know if you had the same feelings, but now I know you do." he answered in a rush. "So you've had them for like over a year?" she said as an impish smile spread across his face. "And why are you giving them to me now... in the middle of the night?" "Umm? I couldn't wait?" he said shrinking back "Uh-uh what's the real reason? tell me or I'll search." she said when he started to shake his head. "Okay fine the reason I came over now is because Keefe was going to come in the morning and pro... profess his love for you." he answered saying that last part in a rush. She stared at him blankly. "That was not the reaction I was expecting." he said as she slid from his arms and sat under the panakes tree. "So... you woke me up... in the middle of the night... because of some race between you and your best friend... over a girl?" she asked trying to sum up what she'd been told. "Umm..." Fitz answered face glowing red in the dark. "I'm going back to sleep Fitz." she said standing up and heading towards the house. "We'll talk about this in the morning." she added when she was halfway down the hill. "okay." she heard him whisper as he leaped home. "Sophie are you okay?" Sandor asked as she came into view. "Uh... yeah I'm fine just tired." she answered walking into the house. "Okay. You should go to bed then." Sandor said earing a glare from Sophie "That's what I'm doing." she said walking up the stairs to her room. She opened her door and was startled by a cloaked figure. "Woah Foster that's a lot of panic you are pushing my way." the hooded figure said. "What in the world Keefe you scared the custard bursts out of me." Sophie whisper yelled. "I didn't know scaring custard bursts out of you was possible." Keefe smirked taking of the hood. "Did you want something because I'd really like to go to sleep." Sophie said climbing into bed "Yeah... No. I can't just want to see my friend?" He asked guiltily "Keefe I know you. you didn't come here just to see me so.. what is it?" She said arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. "I-I love you Foster. There I said it prepare for humiliation." he said stuttering. "Kee-wait what? You love me? Since when?" she asked him sitting up in bed. "Since I first met you?" He questioned. "Keefe," she paused sadly "I don't feel the same way for you." she whispered "But you do." he said "I can feel your emotions." "fine I'll settle this the same way I did with Dex." She said standing up. She wrapped her arms around Keefe's neck. His heartbeat sped up. she could feel it. She slowly leaned in as he put his hands on her hips. there lips connect and sparks flew. Sophie felt like she was floating on a cloud. Keefe pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her back. her hands flew to his hair as she smooshed their faces closer together if that was even possible. A minute later they pulled apart. "Wow" they breathed blushing. They stared at each other for a moment before Sophie spoke up. "You should probably get home?" she asked "Oh uh yeah. I'm going see ya tomorrow, Foster" He whispered as he pulled out a home crystal and leaped home. Sophie sat in bed frozen expression. What was happening to her? She didn't like Keefe, did she? questions raced through her head. What was she going to tell Fitz? she fell asleep and for the first time in forever she didn't have a nightmare. Chapter 2 it was the next day and Sophie was preparing for school. She was battling her head and her heart. she still could hardly comprehend what had taken place the night before. She had the crush links from Fitz, but that kiss with Keefe. How was she going to deal with all this? Talking to Linh was the best option she could come up with. She'd called her earlier and was pulling her hair out waiting for her soft spoken friend to get there. Calling Biana would've been to messy and Dex best friend and all was a boy and he wouldn't understand. Linh however had Wylie. Well that's what Sophie thought atleast. Sophie sat the cufflinks on her dresser. And sighed into her mirror. "You look bad...like boy problem bad." came Virtina's voice. Sophie looked up startled then went back to sulking. "Yeah," she sighed "what am I going to do?" Virtina made a face "Well you could start by trying in the morning." "I try," Sophie huffed as Grady called "Linh's her!" and Virtina muttered "Not very hard." Sophie rolled her eyes as Linh walked into her room. "Why are you talking to a mirror? Can you read their minds too? I mean if it were anyone else I'd think they were crazy but... It's you so..." "No I can't read their thoughts. This is just Virtina my spectral mirror." She explained. Linh blushed a bright pink in embarressment. "Although I do wish I could read their thoughts. It would make things so much easier." "I have a feeling you didn't call me hear to talk about mirrors. I'm guessing this has something to do with your love triangle." Linh said eyeing the crush cuffs. Nothing seemed to get past Linh. The quiet ones were usually the most observant. "Your right. I had two visits last night. One from Fitz and the other From Keefe." Category:Blog posts